


Champagne

by heamiky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heamiky/pseuds/heamiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of champagne makes the guilt go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

Lena filled her glass again and drunk every last drop in few gulps, putting the bottle aside and back into the ice bucket.

Amélie was still sitting on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, carefully watching Lena’s every move, her own body barely covered with that dark silky robe that she wore every night they spent together. Lena on the other hand didn’t even bother to wear anything, knowing that no piece of clothing stayed on her for too long. She was also aware of how much Amélie enjoyed the view of her naked body, as she kept on pacing around the room. The French woman admired every single movement of her toned, but otherwise slender figure, she loved every single scar and mark that the years of being a soldier brought. It was intoxicating to see her like that.

“How long is he going to be away?” The brit asked out of nowhere, facing the wall rather than the piercing look of her amber eyes. She didn’t dare to ask before, knowing that it would spoil the mood for both of them, but she wanted to be prepared. She wanted to know when they will have to separate again and pretend that this wasn’t happening, that they hadn’t spent months falling asleep in each other’s arms, that they didn’t love one another. It was hurting her to even think about it, but she had to know.

“A week at least. He didn’t give me many details. Gérard is always secretive when it comes to his missions.”

Lena felt her guts tighten as the name rung in her ears and the guilty feeling started to fill her every bit of her body. She couldn’t pour herself another glass fast enough. The almost painful need to run away without saying goodbye, to disappear without a single word came back. If she’d ran now, she would never have to see her again; she could simply ask to be transferred to another base, to be given a new task. She could just leave everything behind and after some time, she might even forget.

Gérard was a good friend of hers, a mentor some would say, and yet here she was, sleeping with his wife when he was off somewhere, risking his neck for the team, saving lives and taking bullets. She could barely look him in the eye these days and never stayed in his presence too long, completely avoiding any contact with him if possible.

She wanted to cry and run away and never see Amélie again.

The older woman saw the sudden shift in her lover’s mood and immediately walked over to her, closing the distance between them pulling Lena up and into a close embrace.

“Forgive me, ma chérie. I didn’t mean to say that.” She whispered near her ear, planting soft kisses on the side her cheek. Her hand kept on caressing the dishevelled brown locks, trying to calm her down, knowing how painful it was for her to do this. Amélie herself had struggled with the situation she found herself in, torn between Lena, who maybe was too young and naïve, but caring, selfless and sweet and Gérard, whom she loved deeply, but both of them knowing that it was an ancient history and that the man she met on her travels across France is never coming back to her.

Gérard was gone and Lena was there, it should had been an easy choice.

Lena could feel the alcohol and the close proximity of their bare bodies slowly taking control over her, her mind hazed with ever growing need to tug the other woman even closer to her. She turned to face her, finally meeting the gaze of golden eyes starring right back at her with starvation she never saw before.

She quickly pulled Amélie’s head down into a hungry kiss, tugging at her hair almost painfully and roamed her bare back under the robes with her free hand. Amélie let out a ragged breath before leaning further into the kiss, deepening it, tangling her arms around Lena’s neck, scratching along her spine up and down and leaving dark red marks in the trail of her fingernails. She felt a nibble of the brit’s teeth on her lower lip and another needy tug on her hair and she couldn’t help the groan that escaped her mouth.

Lena suddenly pushed into her with full force, throwing the French woman off balance, and shoving her back towards the bed. Amélie felt her knees weaken from the sudden display of dominance that was completely unexpected and rare, Lena’s lips never parting from hers, their teeth clashing together in open-mouthed kisses. She hit the edge of the bed with her thighs, losing what was left of her stability and fell down on the mattress, Lena tumbling right on top of her, landing on with her knees on either side of Amélie’s hips, straddling the taller woman.

Amélie couldn’t help herself but stare in surprise by what was happening in that moment.

“I guess the champagne was a good idea after all.”

Lena just grinned at her.

“We’ll see about that, love.”


End file.
